


Terminal Velocity

by HeartOfTheMirror



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Gift, Library, PWP, Smut, how did this happen this isn't my ship this isn't my harbor, not even a little plot, semi public sex, seriously, slight BDSM themes, study session became porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheMirror/pseuds/HeartOfTheMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Georgia asked Veronica to help her study they had some very different things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal Velocity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateCoveredGarlic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChocolateCoveredGarlic).



> A gift for ChocolateCoveredGarlic who made me tiny crochet bunnies :3 For the prompt "Georgia/Veronica Mars". The world needed more interracial fem slash and I have provided some small portion of that.

The library was eerie this late at night. Even with a friend hitting the books next to her Veronica was glad she had her trusty never-dusty Taser in her bag. Veronica tapped her pencil against her open physics book like a metronome and glanced at Georgia. The other girl was so absorbed in terminal velocity that she didn't even notice. Veronica wasn't sure what to expect after she'd gotten the study buddy text from Georgia a few days ago. Sure, Georgia was taking the same class in a different period and, yes, there was a scary-big test coming up but they weren't exactly besties. 

When Georgia had turned Wallace down at the beginning of the week Veronica hadn't even needed to consciously assume that Georgia would be ignoring them both at every opportunity from then on out. It was just how those things went. Everyone knew Veronica was squarely on Team Fennel and despite what everyone said they really wanted, rarely did a friendship survive a rejection. Not that she ever figured Wallace would hold a grudge. Her boy was Supa Fine, Hella Cool, things rolled off him like he was some kind of moderately steep hill down which things rolled with very little effort.

But here was Georgia volunteering, _enthusiastically_ volunteering, to sped some extra quality time with everyone's best gal Veronica Mars. In the teen detective's mind two and two were not adding up to four. 

“Do you like the blouse?” Georgia asked. Veronica blinked, realized she'd been caught unintentionally staring. The question had her eyes glancing down at the blouse in question, scrambling for a response which wouldn't give away the direction her mind had gone in. If this was a genuine new budding friendship she didn't want to ruin it with semi-paranoid suspicion so early in the game.

Georgia wasn't wearing a blouse so much as a cute peach v neck cardigan unbuttoned over a light pink cami with lace trim. Veronica's eyes unintentionally wandered down between the lush curves of Georgia's breasts, on display beneath the thin layer of cotton and lace. Veronica swallowed, darting her eyes away and crossing her legs beneath the thick, scarred oak table. 

“It's really nice,” she said just to say something, to fill the gaping silence before this became more awkward. It was natural to look. It was perfectly natural, healthy even, to look. “The colors really look good on you,” Veronica offered a second later, when she caught Georgia smiling in the corner of her eye a second later. It was true that the peach and pink really made Georgia glow, brought out the natural warmth in her clear dark skin. 

“Yeah, I really like it,” Georgia said biting her lip. “It is a little warm in here though. Do you mind?” Veronica shook her head absently. Why should she mind? It wasn't like she was a nun. She'd seen girls hanging out in just camies all the time. But Georgia's deep brown eyes caught hers as she peeled the cami down her arms and suddenly the heat pooling between Veronica's eyes made a lot more sense. She was being seduced. This was her, Seduce-ee of Wallace's dream girl. Holy bad idea batman.

Veronica turned back to her book, tapping her pencil faster than ever and uncrossing her legs nervously. She needed to think of an excuse to leave, something to get her out of making this decision. Because even if she wanted to, not that she was saying she did, but even _if_ , it wouldn't be fair to Wallace. No way. He'd had her back so many times, no way could she do that to him. 

She felt Geogria's bare knee brush hers and she flinched like she'd be shocked by static electricity. Both of them were wearing skirts Veronica realized, her mouth watering. _Hello new kink, nice to meet you,_ she thought. Georgia's leg slid against hers, smooth as silk bed sheets, warm and teasing and in no way accidental. 

“I could really use some help with this,” Georgia said coyly, drawing her text book close to Veronica and leaning into her personal space. She pointed one french manicured fingertip to the curve of the graph which represented the velocity, she traced it slowly downward toward the ground. “How fast do you think it should be going,” Georgia whispered, resting her other hand lightly on Veronica's thigh, checking her expression with barely hidden seriousness to see if this was okay. Veronica licked her lips and cleared her throat.

“Wallace would be really upset if we did anything,” she told Georgia gently, slipping on of her hands below the table to rest on the back of Georgia's.

“I talked to him about it on Monday. I know you like guys Veronica, but I don't. Pretending to sometimes, flirting, I just do that to keep off the radar. I've seen how gay kids are treated in that school and I don't want to have to deal with that. But I really like Wallace as a friend and after you guys helped me out I knew I could trust him with anything. I wouldn't go behind his back any more than you would but it's not like I need his approval on who I'm seeing.”

“I know that,” Veronica said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear with her free hand, her heart fluttering nervously. “I just don't want him to feel like...”

“I know you guys are tight. I don't want to get in the way of that. He said he wouldn't mind if I tired. If you don't want to it's fine. I just thought...” Georgia looked down, pulling her hand away, leaning back. Veronica leaned in quickly, stealing a kiss before she thought twice- before she thought once. 

“I want to,” she said breathlessly, feeling reckless, wild. “I just never have. I don't know if...” Georgia cupped her cheek pressing her lips against Veronica's to cut off the speech. This kiss was longer, languid and sultry, a promise not a declaration. 

“I'll take care of you V,” She promised against Veronica's tingling lips. Her other hand had found Veronica's thigh again. “Just let me try something. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with,” Georgia whispered soothingly, stroking her thumb across the other girl's blushing cheekbone.

“Okay,” Veronica breathed, turning her chair to face Georgia fully. Georgia leaned back in for another kiss, swiping her confident tongue along Veronica's lower lip begging for an invitation. Veronica nipped playfully rather than opening up and Georgia hummed into the kiss, happy as pie to have a little challenge. Her hand skimmed up Veronica's thigh slowly, her fingertips pressing soothing little circles in her skin. 

She felt the jean material of Veronica's jean skirt skim across the back of her knuckles, felt Veronica draw a sharp breath as her fingers brushed against those damp cotton panties. Veronica's lets parted further of their own accord, her hands clutched at Georgia's shoulders, feeling so much bare skin and just those two thin straps in the way.

Georgia smiled into Veronica's more frantic kisses, rubbing the pad of her thumb up and down against Veronica's warm mound, feeling the other girl's hips give aborted little hitches every time she passed over her clit.

“I'm just gonna try something,” Georgia reminded her as she slipped two fingers inside the hem of her panties, feeling the bare warm skin of Veronica's most intimate place for the first time. Veronica nodded shakily and shifted to help ease the way as Georgia pulled her underwear down her legs and off. 

“Can I? I wanna see,” Veronica asked, pulling the cami straps away from Georgia's flushed skin. 

“Yeah,” Georgia said. “Do it.” So Veronica tugged the straps down Georgia's shoulders slowly, trying to go as slow as she could, but slow was never really her thing. When the camisole was pooled around Georgia's hips she could see that the other girl was wearing a silky pink push up bra beneath it. She cupped one breast in her hand tentatively, feeling the heft of it, the way the welcoming curve fit perfectly in her palm. Georgia reached around behind herself and undid the clasp, tossing the bra aside unselfconsciously. Veronica thumbed a pebbled nipple as Georgia slid a little closer and slipped a hand back under Veronica's skirt. 

One finger slid into her, meeting no resistance and Veronica whimpered, unintentionally scraping her nails over Georgia's breast, making her hiss and add another finger. 

“Sorry,” Veronica muttered.

“No,” Georgia said. “I kind of liked it. Kinky right? Get up for a second okay?” Georgia kissed Veronica before she pulled away. Veronica stood, confused, and watched as Georgia carefully cleared the desk of their books. Understanding pooled in Veronica's stomach. She glanced around but the library was still just as dark and deserted as it had always been. No one ever came back in the research section. She climbed up on the table, spreading her legs wide enough for Georgia to kneel between them.

“Do you want me to put my mouth on you?” Georgia asked. “Because I will. I want to. But you have to ask me first.”

“Oh my god Georgia, pretty please with a cherry on top will you just make me come before somebody walks back here?” Veronica hissed, suddenly on the cusp of realizing which a monumentally-

“Okay Georgia said and dropped her red lips between Veronica's thighs, pinning her suddenly insistent hips down as her tongue went to work. Veronica whimpered as Georgia's fingers made a reappearance, working Veronica methodically and in tandem with her tongue. Veronica clutched at the wood of the table, her nails digging in. Warm, wet lapping, sucking, a playful little nibble on her creamy inner thigh that had her near sobbing.

“Mmm,” Georgia commented, coming up for air and licking her shiny lips. “You liked that as much as I did didn't you?” Beyond replying verbally, Veronica just nodded. “Well let's see if I can't do you one better, okay baby?” Veronica nodded again, watching, fascinated, as Georgia shimmied out of her own underwear and slipped them in Veronica's hand. “You're gonna break a nail, grabbing on to the table like that,” she warned playfully. She slung one leg over Veronica's so she was sort of straddling the other girl sideways and then lowered her hips until their sweet spots were pressed slickly against each other. Both girls groaned. 

“Gotta make this quick baby,” Georgia said as regretfully as anyone could manage while straddling their lover. She rocked forward, bracing herself on veronica's knees. Veronica sobbed with pleasure, her hips hitching upwards, digging her nails in the sodden cotton of her lover's panties. Georgia rocked back and forth again, slowly building up a rhythm. Veronica's free hand clutched at her lover's thigh as she bit her lip fighting against herself to keep completely silent even as the table legs creaked worryingly.

Georgia sped up, stifling her own moans by biting her fist. She was so beautiful Veronica couldn't help but leverage herself up on her elbows and mouth at her hard nipples, swirling her tongue around them and nibbling gently as Georgia's whole body shuddered, her rhythm falling apart completely as she came, whispering Veronica's name in a litany of praise and profanity, dragging Veronica after her into orgasm with her husky reverent voice. 

They collapsed together into a sweaty useless heap, loosely holding each other as the breathed through the after glow. Georgia pushed herself up just enough to give Veronica a sloppy happy kiss.

“Let's do that again sometime,” she teased, smiling broadly.

“Absolutely,” said Veronica, pulling her girl in for one more kiss. Best bad decision she'd ever made.


End file.
